La Enfermedad Mortal
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: What happened to Noodle after the El Manana shoot and why she wanted to leave for good. Her paradise and pain experiance in the Maldives and a dark secret that would take the world's breath away. Tragedy fic. No pairings... I think... FINISHED!
1. The Deal

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 1: The Deal. **

**-------**

**If I tell everyone the title in English, it will spoil the story. Sorry, people. Welcome to the Jungle… -grins- enjoy.**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz, Albarn and Hewlett do. Lucky sods. **

**-------**

The dark silhouette silently moved down the deserted corridor, the sky's darkness reflecting off her figure. Noodle stopped at her room and gently pushed open the door still quietly sobbing. She heard the elevator's doors open and she wiped away her cold tears hastily. The lobby door opened and the loud clank, clank, clank of the Cuban heels echoed down the corridor.

"You still up?" he greeted her and Noodle slowly turned around to face her bassist. She cracked up a smile but Murdoc could still see the tears welling in her emerald eyes beyond her happy expression. Murdoc's usual enraged glare and bad mood softened and he sighed looking down on her.

"… You ok?"

"Don't ask me that after you know what happened. I don't wish to talk about it," she whispered.

"I didn't want to."

Noodle let more tears fall and she hung her head down ashamed of them. Murdoc didn't have a clue how to cheer her up and no matter how hard anyone tried, they couldn't. They stood in silence till Noodle finally looked up with innocent bloodshot eyes.

"I can't handle this Murdoc. I'm sorry."

"Well, what do you want to do about it?"

"… I can't stay here. I want to leave."

"Why?"

"I want to be alone to collect myself. If I stay then I'll just cause everyone to suffer."

"You'll make everyone suffer by leaving now."

"It doesn't make a difference. Nothing can help me so I just want to relax till the end of it all."

Noodle stared despairing at Murdoc waiting for his verdict about her irreversible situation. There was nothing anyone could do but the least she could get was what she wanted. He smiled lightly.

"I'll tell you what, love. Let's make a little deal," Murdoc told her. "I'll let you go… as soon as we've finished the El Manana shoot."

Noodle moaned depressingly and dug her hands in her face shaking her head. Murdoc bent down to her and took her hands away from her stained face and looked to her with pleading eyes.

"C'mon, love, it's only one music video and then you'll be free! You can go anywhere you like in the world and spend time in paradise and you'll have as much time as you want."

"B-But what if the windmill…?"

"No, no, no, love. We've been over this a thousand times, Hewlett gives the signal and you'll jump out with the parachute. Your safety is guaranteed 100 percent as well as old Jimmy's." **(Snigger) **

"I still don't like the idea, Murdoc. I mean anything could go wrong."

"It won't, Noods. The shoot will go just fine and it'll be a mega hit, right up there in the charts for weeks!"

Murdoc smiled more thinking of all the glory and pride they'd swell up in when fans go wild as to what happened to Noodle. The Asian teen sighed thinking very carefully about this.

"Please, love. We'll do the shoot once you've packed everything and can sing the plans by heart."

"I have to pack?"

"… No, listen; what do you want to do exactly?"

"I just want to leave!"

"And you can leave with a bang once that windmill falls to its death! It makes perfect sense, love, the sequel to Feel Good Inc., the release of the soul and all that jazz. Please don't fuck up those awesome ideas of Hewlett's."

"I'm just not so sure I can deal with it."

"I know you can, Noodle. You've got the courage and skill to go through this and then you can get your break and disappear from everything for as long as you need. No fuss."

Murdoc gave an encouraging look and got to his full height again.

"Just think about it, right? We'll talk it over when you've made a decision. 'Night, love."

The Satanic bassist turned around and walked back down the corridor turning in for the night. Noodle sniffed and put a hand on her door but paused still thinking quite unclearly in her intelligent mind. She turned to face Murdoc just as he reached the door to the lobby.

"Do you care about me or the charts?" she yelled out to him.

Murdoc stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned around to face an anxious Noodle back down the other end of the corridor. He stared at her speechless as though an insult had just been thrown at him. He decided not to do anything and quickly slipped out of the door and made his way back to his Winnebago in the carpark. Noodle sighed sadly and walked into her room shutting the door closed behind her. There was no time for sleep now; she had a lot of thinking to do… and a lot of stuff to pack.

-------

"You'll have to tell Russel and 2D."

"No, I won't."

"Why won't you tell them?"

"I can't or they'd never let me go."

"And I would?" Murdoc asked her testily. Noodle smiled skeptically as she folded up her blue jeans and stuffed them in a bag on her bed. Large brown boxes surrounded her room as well as her belongings littered the floor.

"Well, yeah, I'm packing and I don't see you trying to stop me from leaving."

"_It's because I love you! I'd do anything for you!_" Murdoc said in a mockingly grieving voice followed by a low growl. "They'd want to know why and where you're going, love, these fags aren't the only ones who care about you."

"Oh, so you _do_ care about me?" she asked optimistically. Murdoc glared at her as she grabbed more items to pack.

"… Smartass," he scowled making Noodle jump. She folded up another piece of clothing avoiding Murdoc's eye contact.

"I'm not telling them about my… condition… it's just too painful for me and for them."

"I'll do it."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Well, what are you going to do? Spend your last 6 months in Hawaii and then let them come for a visit 2 years later and find your skeleton in the closet?"

"Murdoc, you're not making this any easier."

"Well, I'm sorry but its bad enough knowing I'm about to lose my guitarist!"

"How do you think I feel?" she asked with a melancholy tone to her Japanese accent. Murdoc watched her gloomily as she slowly made her way around her room and packed her belongings that would be burned and go down with the windmill for the El Manana shoot. The bassist surrendered and started picking up a few toys and things from beside his feet on the ground and chucking them on her bed. Noodle smiled appreciating his help.

"… I'm not coming back. I'm leaving for good. As soon as the windmill goes down, I'll be on a plane to the Maldives and I'll stay there till… till-"

"Till what? The day you drop dead and they throw your corpse out into the ocean?"

"Yeah. It's better than coming back and dropping dead right infront of 2D and Russel."

"They're going to find out sometime."

"Sometime. Sometime later. For now, let them have their fun and bask in the joy and honour of being the Gorillaz. I want you to tell them… when the time is right."

"I've got bad timing, love," he stated flatly. Noodle cast him a dark look.

"… Tell them when I'm dead."

"They'd kill me. I can't do it. I don't understand why you want to leave now rather than spend the last of your days with the ones you love."

Noodle sighed in frustration and dropped her things on the floor turning to him with an angry expression while threatening tears.

"I never want to have to say goodbye. That's why I'm departing now. I never want to leave you guys… but I don't have a fucking choice!" she screamed at him. Murdoc backed away from her slightly intimidated by her mood swing. She stared at him while she quietly panted and soon there was a loud knocking on her door making Noodle jerk away and continue packing.

"Noodle? Noods, can I come in?" 2D's voice traveled through the door. Murdoc looked at her sympathetically and she whispered to him still turned away.

"It's unbearable to leave the ones you love in such a brutal and tormenting way." A stray tear fell down her pale cold face and her door opened to reveal the lanky blue-haired singer. Murdoc cast him a death glare and 2D jumped in surprise.

"Muds, why are you here?" he asked.

"We were just talking, 2D," Noodle answered for him. The vocalist walked around Murdoc and the bunch of boxes on the floor with his long legs towards Noodle.

"About what?"

"Mind your own, face-ache!" Murdoc snapped at him.

"I was only asking!" The bassist snarled at him glaring coldly. Noodle sighed quietly and wiped the tears from her face as she turned around letting her violet hair cover her eyes.

"What did you want, 'D?"

"I was just wondering if you needed help packing…" 2D's hollow black eyes darted around her room with a slightly confused expression. "Why are you packing everything? You're only going on a little holiday, right? It's not like you're never coming back."

Murdoc quickly turned to Noodle with a nervous expression and she just breathed in and out slowly fighting tears. The guitarist cringed in depression slightly and bit her lip. 2D's focus came back on her and he watched her.

"Yeah… It's not like… Excuse me," Noodle sobbed and she covered her mouth and quickly ran out of her room and down the corridor just as she burst into hysterical tears. Murdoc sighed and looked to 2D like a secret 'nice going' face. The singer raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged in question.

"What's her problem?"

"… You have no idea, mate… you have no idea," and Murdoc gave him a final snarl before he left Noodle's room leaving 2D all alone in his own guilt.

-------

**I actually quite like this story… hmm. I've really grown attached to my tragic side… it's getting kind of out of control though. Oh well. You guys know the drill, right? Read, review, have a nice chat about breakfast and I'll have the inspiration to write the next chappy for yours all.  Um always finish with a randomly insane statement for a reputation… Damon Albarn is hot, smart, hilarious and has the most beautiful blue eyes. I envy his wife. Of course, no one needed a private detective to figure that out. **

-------


	2. The Departing

**La Enfermedad Mortal **

**Chapter 2: The Departing. **

**-------**

**I'm watching the original omen now. I love the omen. So satanic, so demonic… When I have a son, I'm going to call him Damien. The other two girls are Rachel and Emily. …This is pathetic, why am I naming my future non-existent and possibly never-to-be children? The heat's gotten to me… stupid Global Warming. **

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz and unfortunately, I don't own a pet gorilla either. Hmm. Good call. … OH NO! DAMIEN! DAMIEN, WHERE ART THOU? Wait… wrong movie. **

**-------**

The Japanese teen carried the last of her boxes out of her room. She was finally leaving after all this time. She picked up the lone box, memorizing the room where she had slept in. Her bright pink wall had somewhat dulled in colour and now looked slightly violet. She smiled at Shaun's large head in the vocal booth peacefully sleeping. She was really going to miss him. She would miss everything. She shut the door to the patron and studied her darkened room where she noticed pits of parchment flaking away on the corners of her wall. Noodle mentally shrugged it off and walked out of her room and shut the door.

Noodle slowly walked down the hallway clutching her belongings in the box. Out the window bared the same dark clouds and gloomy weather as had covered Kong from ever since she had lived there. She paused outside the kitchen as she saw 2D at the end of the corridor watching her sadly. He moved towards her swiftly and took the box from her hands and opened up the door to the kitchen. He walked in breaking eye contact and Noodle followed. They walked out onto the balcony and Noodle took in sights with her eyes as she passed the kitchen's state where she used to eat her delicious meals. Russel and Murdoc were already outside waiting to wish her luck. 2D jumped onto the floating island tied up to the balcony and he set her things down in the doorway of the red and white windmill. The symbol for freedom that was destined to fall to its doom. Noodle looked it up and down as tears welled in her eyes behind her violet hair.

"… You ready, baby girl?" Russel asked contently. Noodle snapped her head to him and smiled as she walked out into the cool breeze of morning.

"Yes. I'm ready for El Manana."

Russel smiled back at her and Murdoc turned away arrogantly to stare into space while taking deep drags of his lucky lung cigarette. 2D came back to the balcony and continued staring at Noodle intently. She looked away from his gaze nervously and got a clearer view of the windmill while a cold silence started.

"… Jimmy's inside, yes?"

"Yeah, he's hiding in there," Russel answered for Murdoc even though Noodle's question was directed at the bassist. She glared at Murdoc for a few seconds while he ignored her before she sighed and began walking onto the small island.

"Ok. Later, then," she said quickly before she turned around to jump onto the island.

"Hey!" Russel yelled annoyingly and grabbed her arm pulling an anxious looking teen back towards him. "You seriously didn't think you'd escape without saying goodbye, did ya girl?"

Russel grinned and pulled Noodle into a massive bear hug nearly cutting off her circulation around her body. The Axe Princess whined a bit looking reluctant but soon realized she had to show respect for the band mates that literally raised her. Noodle wrapped her arms around his large belly, returning the hug to her loving non-related father she looked up to who had always been there to protect her from demons to nightmares. She didn't know what she was going to do without him plus she was actually starting to feel remorse against running out on her family. Russel held her tightly.

"You'll make this spectacular, won't you Noods?"

"Of course, Russel. I'll make an incredible video that will be top of the charts," she bragged slightly trying to get Murdoc's attention but he just kept his back turned from all of them with his smoke. The drummer patted her, a little bit too roughly, on the back.

"Have fun in the Maldives, baby girl and don't forget to contact us daily."

"No, I won't."

"And I know you can do this shoot."

"I can tolerate it."

"That's my little girl," Russel teased and let her out of his large arms to ruffle her hair playfully. Noodle grinned cherubically and the African/American stepped back away from the Windmill with a sentimental face. There was a chilling silence once again as she waited for her next embrace and farewell. She looked at 2D timidly who still held the same vacant stare.

"… We'll miss ya, ya know," he whispered dryly. Noodle nodded slowly at him.

"Yeah… I'll miss you too, Stuart."

The lanky singer walked over and hugged her as well but using less force than Russel. Noodle stroked his smooth sky blue spikes and inhaled his sweet butterscotch scent for the final time. She would defiantly miss him. Who would protect him from Murdoc's wrath when he accidentally lets slip an insulting comment that is better kept to the mind? She would miss being absent to demonstrate a very nice karate kick to the bassist's groin. Those were the good old day memories she is trading her life for. 2D broke off the hug and bent down to her level.

"Take care, Noodle. If anything goes wrong or something then we'll be there to help. You'll be alright. I know you will be," he comforted her.

"I know, 2D. I just hope you can survive without me."

2D cocked an eyebrow at her and Noodle did likewise not realizing and interpreting what she had said.

"… I'm sure I can last a few weeks… you're coming back, right?" he asked her curiously. Noodle mentally hesitated about her lies but knew there was no other way. She was so close to her exit.

"… Right. I'm coming back for sure…" 2D looked deep into her emerald green eyes searching for the truth. But the thick mist of betrayal and mistrust blocked him out completely. She smiled innocently and 2D sighed, getting up to his full towering height again.

"Just checking. Good luck. I'll see you when you get back then."

"Of course."

"And hey," Noodle widened her eyes listening intently, "don't forget to send us pictures."

"I'll take as many pictures as I can for you, 2D."

"No excuses if you don't, I got you that camera last Christmas!" 2D cried thinking of the tropical climate, humid weather and just simply amazing sights that he would miss out on. Russel shook his head disappointingly and Noodle laughed.

"I could never forget to capture such wondrous sights to share with my friends."

"Thanks, Noods. Goodbye."

"Bye," Noodle whispered breathlessly to her older brother. She glanced at Murdoc on his lonesome, back still turned in the corner as did Russel and 2D frowned at his rudeness. Noodle thought optimistically that he would too say a warm loving speech to wish her well but the high-pitched silence seemed louder than ever. Finally, Noodle just thought he was saving her the pain as she walked onto the floating island and fumbled around with the rope connected to the balcony.

"Goodbye Murdoc," she said with a slight sour tone in her Japanese accent voice. She saw Murdoc's form sigh deeply and lower his head a little in shame. Noodle untied the rope and pulled it onto the island as Russel and 2D walked forward to push her off into the sky.

"We'll be right behind you," 2D inquired.

"… NO! WAIT, NOODLE! WAIT!" Murdoc shrieked and ran towards the edge of the balcony past his shocked band mates in despair. He reached out an arm to Noodle and she came running back surprised and skidded down on her knees in the dirt. She frantically tied the rope back to the railing before the island started to drift away. Murdoc jumped onto the island next to her on the grass and they kept out of earshot.

"What is it?"

"Noodle…" Murdoc started, "I'm sorry… I just want you to know that I'm so, so sorry that I couldn't save you. I would've done, no matter how much-"

"You did what you could, Murdoc. But there was no way I could've escaped when death came knocking."

"Why'd he have to come knocking on your door?" he asked miserably. Noodle smiled lightly at him.

"There's no reasonable explanation for it. It's just… my time."

"Please Noodle, don't leave us like this, this is beyond torture."

"But I'm already on my way. We made a deal, you said as soon as the El Manana shoot was finished I could escape from reality and leave the band." Murdoc shook his head sadly and Noodle responded with a positive nod. "… I've only got just under 6 months. I think the least you can do for me is let me get my way."

"I don't want to let you go."

"But you must, Murdoc, it's for you and the band's own good. It will hurt way more if I stay and die right before your eyes."

The satanic bassist stared at her depressingly, grieving in his mind. It was unbelievable. It felt as though he had lost everything. When Noodle would go, a chunk of his soul would disappear also. No one could ever replace the Gorillaz guitarist. No one could ever be better diva on it nor could they handle the true pressure, patience and talent that went into the band. No one but Noodle and only Noodle. It would never be Gorillaz without her. But he had to let her go. As much as it tore him up menacingly inside, he knew she was right. He just didn't think he could handle sharing the news to his band mates the day she stopped replying to their emails. He looked into her sparkling eyes and couldn't resist her pleas any longer.

"… Alright, love… Only if it will make you happy."

"It defiantly will. Thank you so much, Murdoc," Tears started to fall from Noodle's eyes and she leaned forward to hug Murdoc. He let her embrace him and then only slightly comforted her back, still taking notice of prying band mates. He rubbed her back soothingly and felt the specially-designed parachute under her striped t-shirt made with no faults at all that would cause any risk to her safety. Soon he broke off the hug and smiled at her.

"You had better give me something of a masterpiece, Noodle, or I might just not let you go on your 'little' holiday to the Maldives," Murdoc patronized. Noodle looked taken aback.

"No! I'll do my best, I promise! But if something goes wrong I'm still leaving."

"Just don't screw it up. Or I will be very… very… pissed. Clear?"

"Oh, what's that line… as an unmuddied lake, sir. As clear as an azure sky of deepest summer," Noodle quoted gleefully from A Clockwork Orange. Murdoc frowned and got up onto his Cuban heeled boots.

"I know you'll do great work, love, it's the way you function. After all, you are in my band," he cocked and Noodle sniggered.

"Yes, the only difference is I have high expectations."

Murdoc growled and narrowed his eyes at her coldly. Noodle jumped to her feet not intimidated by him at all and looked at 2D and Russel talking quietly amongst themselves. Her cheeky smile faded back into a dark depression. Murdoc felt sympathetic for her.

"… You'd better get out there. You're keeping everyone waiting and Hewlett would wet himself," he mumbled. Noodle nodded and looked to him appreciating his help.

"Thanks, Murdoc… for everything. I've had an awesome time and I've learned so much. I hope you find a better guitarist than I ever was."

"None better than you, love."

"You never know."

Murdoc sighed and jumped off the island breaking 2D and Russel's small conversation. He waved a hand to her as she untied the rope once again and pushed herself away from the balcony. She smiled and saluted to her family as the windmill slowly drifted away into the clouds. Her hair gently blew in her pale Asian face as tears fell into the fresh cool air. Her green eyes shinning in the sunshine as she viewed her band for the last time. She studied Kong Studios well, her home. Even the windmill. Everything around her she was going to lose. It was unbearable. All she could do now was just enjoy it now before it would be gone forever and lost in time and space much distant and different to her own. Life was so cruel to such an innocent young girl with a cheerful lifestyle and big ambitions for her future… she had a mission… and that was only to find out why. And till then… she'd hold on for El Manana.

-------

**Aw, well ain't that cute? It's a shame really… I totally ignored the picture of Noodle loading the boxes onto the island with a pulley. Even though that picture is my desktop background… opps. You can tell it's probably going to be crap. I started writing this when The Omen started and now Alias is nearly finished. Hmm. And I wonder why I can never think straight and have a clear idea of what I want to write. If you're wondering why I'm all like trying to be intelligent and actually have a clue what I'm doing, then it's because I'm sober. That seems the only logical explanation at this point in time even though I've only had a sip of wine and accidentally drank my mum's gin thinking it was slightly off tasting sprite. Ah well, 00:44, time for me to hit the sack. 'Night people. **

**-------**


	3. The Shoot

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 3: The Shoot.**

**-------**

**Whoa, I'm getting through this quite fast. Holidays rule, eh? More fun and bad puns! …Did I spell my title right…? **

**-------**

**If I didn't own Gorillaz yesterday, what would make any freak think I'd own it today? Where would I get the money? –awkward silence- …**

**P.S. I'm not so sure that the lyrics I did for El Manana are excatly correct... I got so disorrientated when I heard the song from Demon Days LIVE, i've just wrote what it sounded like. **

**-------**

_Summer don't know me_

_No more eager man_

_That's all_

_Summer don't know me_

_He just let me love_

_In my sea_

'_Cos I do know, lord_

_From you that_

_Just died, yeah_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Don't stop the buck_

_When it comes_

_It's the dawn_

_You'll see_

_Money won't get there_

_Ten years pass tonight_

_You'll flee _

_If you do that_

_I'll be some_

_To find you_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_I saw that day_

_Lost my mind_

_Lord, I'm fine_

_Maybe in time_

_You'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be mine_

_Maybe in time, you'll want to be min_

_Maybe in **time**, you'll want to be **mine**_

2D sang softly the sweet inspirational lyrics he wrote himself as he watched the windmill plunge into the trench until it could be seen no more. The 2 black choppers hovered over the falling island and watched it ignite in flame and combust as soon as it touched on the ground. The explosion shook them all on the small mountain next to the deep valley of sharp and jagged rocks, well away from the camera's lens. The helicopters lowered slightly into the thick black smoke and one dropped the final bomb on the symbol of peace and mental freedom.

It was all over. Never again would they see El Manana. But the worst part was that it was all true. No acting or fake bullets were really needed. Noodle was dying. She might as well just stayed inside the windmill as it came crashing down into the underworld.

"And… CUT!" Jamie yelled as the fake bomb hit the burning pile of junk below. The cameras all turned off and treasured the footage that was their most precious item. The director, Mr. Hewlett, grinned a wild scary glare and cockily walked over beside Murdoc who stared down at the damaged wreck they'd made. "Well, what do you think, Muds?"

"… It's good."

"_Good?_" Jamie spat shockingly.

"Yeah. It's good," he said icily. "Until I know for sure that nothing went wrong."

"I didn't notice anything that wasn't supposed to happen, did anyone here?" Hewlett turned around and gestured the people around him. "Russel? 2D? Any flaws?"

They both looked up at him and shook their heads depressingly and turned back to stare into space. Jamie turned back to Murdoc with a smirk. The bassist glared at the director furiously thinking how he wanted to knock out his teeth and wipe that expression of his face.

"I'm not saying anything more till I see the actual video."

"Fine. Be that way but I promise it will fool the world!" he shrieked dramatically and ran over to talk with Damon and a bunch of other random people of no importance. Murdoc sighed and walked over to his band mates. Well, the surviving band mates.

"… Is Noodle safe?" 2D broke the silence.

"I know Noodle. She's probably already half way to the Maldives by now."

"Why'd she want to go on holiday and on her own? It's just not like her," Russel said confusingly. Murdoc gulped realizing the true horror of this mess.

"She… said she just wanted some time to herself. Before… I mean, after all that Demon Days work, the stress just probably got to her."

"I don't understand why she didn't want us to go with her," 2D spoke miserably.

"Noods has an acceptable reason for everything, dullard."

"More like excuse."

"Just give her space, she's had a rough trip."

"… How long was she spending in the Maldives, again?" 2D asked suspiciously. There was a disturbing silence then Murdoc spoke.

"She never said… whenever she feels like coming back home, I guess."

"Around how long?"

Murdoc thought carefully around the facts, digging up lies with a treacherous spade and chucking them in his face. He couldn't handle lying to his band mates like this especially about his guitarist. He would've just walked away then and burst into tears finally taking in the truth that Noodle was gone forever, out of their lives.

"… It could… It could be a long time, I… I don't know," Murdoc turned around from them trying to repress quiet sobs and whimpers. 2D and Russel exchanged worried glances and then the singer walked behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder as Murdoc hastily lit up a lucky lung.

"Murdoc… Is Noodle coming back?" The bassist lowered his head in defeat and Jamie Hewlett came running back looking panic stricken.

"Hey! Uh, guys? Sorry to disturb your little um… chat but has anyone seen Jimmy Manson?"

-------

**Aw damn. Kind of tricky there. I had a good tragic mood starting up and then Hewlett came in with a joke that should have been Murdoc's cue but he can't 'cos he's… well… in deep shit. Anyway, here's a little math, boys and girls. Read + Review + what you had for breakfast will equal A happy amateur and a brand new chapter:)**

**-------**


	4. The flight

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 4: The Flight.**

**-------**

**Ha. I've just realized something… La Enfermedad sounds like Feliz Navidad. And what a coincidence that it's only about a week until Christmas… It's some kind of whacked out conspiracy… I BLAME THE CAT! …'Cos you're THERE! Speaking of which, we don't even have the tree up yet… hmm, what careless people my family are. Do it manana, eh?**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz but it is beyond obvious that I want to be up there in the V.I.P category with Hewlett a seat away and Damon by my side, hand in hand… -sighs dreamily-**

**-------**

Noodle silently slept in her passenger seat on her plane to the Maldives. She felt so exhausted and just wanted to rest for the whole umpteen hours during the flight. The El Manana shoot was just a tad harder than she thought. She wished repeatedly in her mind that all went well and nothing went wrong. Everything was ok, no one was hurt, it was just a music video and all extremely depressing acts were entirely staged. Noodle, though, felt satisfied with the shoot and hoped she'd make Murdoc proud. Spontaneously, the plane rang a bell for attention and the little seat belt sign lit up. Noodle stirred under her blanket's warmth.

"Attention, all passengers, we are about to cross through a fair quantity of weather. Please return to your seats immediately and make sure your seat belts are firmly fastened. Thank you."

The Asian teen yawned loudly and sat up in her seat to stare out of her window, already having her belt buckled around her waist tightly. The people around her murmured anxiously among themselves and others came rushing down in panic to their seats as well as the air hostess' who tried to keep everyone remaining calm. Through the thick glass, Noodle saw it. The serious case of the weather. Not a star in sight, blocked by thick black smog clouds and even the harsh winds seemed visible. Very unusual when she was just coming from a sunny day with scattered cloud and a steady breeze.

"Brace yourselves, ladies and gentlemen, this will be a bumpy ride," the Captain spoke again to the passengers.

Noodle breathed in deep telling herself it will be alright, it was an average procedure for an air craft. Then, the plane jerked a little. The second class around her shook timidly and braced themselves for impact, acting like it was going to crash. The Axe Princess gulped as the plane started to jerk more violently as it flew through the dark skies of the storm. It got worse and worse as the plane shook for a further minute causing people to gasp in terror and let out cries of horror. Even Noodle thought she was nearing the end of her days… well, much sooner than she expected anyway. **(OMG! TEEN TITANS IS ON! Excuse me…ok ad break, make this quick!) **

The airplane finally ended its rocky ride with a last jerk and then it continued on smoothly. The second class let out a sigh of relief as the rapid movement was put to a final end and the seat belt sign switched off once again. Noodle smiled lightly knowing she was going to be fine and she settled back down to rest after a gulp of pure spring water from her bottle. She leaned her head back on the chair as it throbbed a little and she took out her Motorola phone to check what the time was. Noodle took a glance at it and then chuckled to herself thinking what a pathetic thing to do since she was crossing different time zones that meant Greek to her. But then, she saw something else. A new message. Noodle raised an eyebrow and read through it with a guilty expression.

'_g8 job noods! we blew it! dullard figured it out so expect fonecalls. ur talkin 2 him & russ its ur problem now. sorri luv. hav a good trip. xx murdoc' _

Noodle narrowed her eyes sourly and hit her reply button and quickly typed out her message at the speed of light. She sent it to him and then threw her cell phone back into her only bag of personal belongings and bare necessities. She sat back and closed her eyes ready to slumber into another long deep sleep where she can lose herself in a meaningless dream and forget her problems for a while. But soon… she'd awake and have to face them again… at a much worse state.

'_well thanx 4 ur support murdoc. thanx alot u bastard.'_

-------

**Please don't kill me for a lack of txt speak skills! Short chapter! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I got a little distracted and I'll work on a new one right away despite the number of reviews I get. Well I write again anyway even if people tell me my fiction sucks… mind you, I've only come across, what…? 2 people that have done that to me? Both failed in the act of 'I'm going to kill you.' Freaks. I hate those people that say 'oh, I'm gonna go to your house and kill ya!' and turns out they're just borrowing the Mental Institute's computer, hiding in the boom closet and they haven't even heard of your country in their small pathetic crack-filled lives. Still, gotta admit it's quite good entertainment when you're that desperate for a laugh. **

**-------**


	5. The Holiday

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 5: The Holiday.**

**-------**

**I'm not gonna say anything 'cos there's nothing to say.**

**-------**

**Apart from that I don't own Gorillaz.**

**-------**

"Ohayo, konnichiwa?"

"… _Eh?"_

"Who is this?"

"_Noodle, love, it's your old Uncle Murdoc."_

"Oh. Hey."

"_Don't be like that! Dullard read a book or something!"_

"Murdoc, I didn't want them to find out now, I just got here."

"_They manipulated me!"_

"Sure. Just like you do to them, 24/7."

"_Noods, don't give me this…"_

"Are you going to save me the humiliation and give the phone to 2D or do I have to fly back over there and kick your ass for betraying me?"

"… _Fine. It's your problem now; you're on your own. …OI! FACE-ACHE! MISS BITCH IS ON THE PHONE! …IT'S NOODLE, YOU MORON! HERE! -Clash- …Noodle, you there?"_

"Uh, yeah, I'm here, 2D."

"_Noods… Muds told us… why didn't you?"_

"2D, I… I didn't want to worry you…"

"_Worry me about what?"_

"… Oh… Oh, you don't know?"

"_What? What don't I know?"_

"N-Nothing, you don't know nothing."

"_I don't know nothing?"_

"Yes, yes, you don't."

"… _If I didn't know nothing, meaning I know everything, then I wouldn't be asking why you left the band, would I?"_

"… Have you read a good book lately?"

"_Noodle, why did you leave us?"_

"…"

"… _Noodle? Answer me."_

"… Why don't you just ask Murdoc again… the fucking traitor would tell you anything just to make me suffer."

"_Noodle, wait-"_

"I've gotta go."

"_Noods!"_

The Ex-guitarist shook her head and jabbed the red button on her cell phone to end the long-distance call before 2D could finish. She turned off her phone and threw it down in the sand menacingly. She breathed deeply and glared at the shallow reefs before her in silent rage just thinking about the band. She came to relax, not to boost her chances on stress and breakdowns. At least, she had seemed to threaten Murdoc away. Her only problems now would be 2D's constant interferences and future symptoms to her deadly disease. But for now, Noodle just wanted to sit back in the warm soft sand, bathe in the warm summer sun's glow and enjoy the amazing views.

The Asian Jap smiled to herself and shrugged carelessly and sat up to get her very flash digital camera out of her bag. For the record, she'd do as they abided and take a few snapshots just to shut them up. She set it to picture, faced the lens in her direction, remembering to catch some trees and buildings behind her, and pressed the top button with a big cheesy grin in her new bikini.

"There's your bloody picture, you lanky git."

-------

Noodle had been living in the Maldives for about a week now. There was no better way to describe her holiday; she's having the time of her life. Beaches, humid weather and bright blue skies, the sun seemed to shine down upon her as if trying to make up for its accidental fault. Clothes, shopping, dinners, she was living like the celebrity she deserved to be. Of course, there was the occasional drop by around at the local instrument shop every now and then when she passed through a certain close street of Male. Just a little glance around and strum on a lovely precious inanimate object of a fender telecaster… ok, maybe a hard-out riff that literally scared all petty guitarist beginners with their Ashtons and little pathetic picks and guide books away into tears. Noodle would then smirk at the impressed, and rather cute, boy behind the counter, flip her shads back onto her emerald eyes and then calmly leave through the front door. Could it seriously get any better than that?

She hadn't heard much from the band though. Just a random message, when Noodle finally bothered to check her email, from 2D pestering her about the band and updated photos. Nothing from Russel, not even Murdoc. It's like they never remembered her. When she shut them out of the remaining time of her life… she didn't really mean it. She felt great remorse against that and would want more than anything just to apologize. She didn't want to leave the universe knowing someone held a grudge against her.

It was the same routine. Every single day. Just the mellow outings and places to go, she hadn't actually gone for proper tours or real swims in the bright blue reefs. She'd get around to that one day, she still had like 6 months. At the present, she had an email account to check.

Noodle gleefully strolled down the streets till she came across an internet café. She came in and took an isolated computer in the corner. She fed it the money it wanted and logged on to her account to which she found 3 new messages. It was no surprise that they were all from 2D. Noodle sighed wearily and opened up the first from 4 days ago. The sad piece of text read:

_Hey Noods,_

_How's it going? Great holiday? …Why are you ignoring me? All I want to know is why you left! Can't you say or something or did you leave 'cos of us? We didn't do anything… did we? Please, talk to me, Noods._

_Anyway, Murdoc seems pissed lately and kind of just drinks all these concoctions of alcohol all day in his Winnebago. He's not telling me why you left, he said… um… basically, you had to do it and it was your problem. You trust him and not me, eh? Does Russ know? He's just been eating and sleeping and eating and sleeping… zoned out most of the time, doesn't talk to anyone like he's brain dead. _

_Please, please come back, Noodle. The band is nothing without you. If you have any problems or anything like that, we can sort it out, we can help you. I miss you. But I can't believe you lied to me… you said a little holiday and I end up having to find a postal address. Let's hope Muds is right and you do have an acceptable reason this time. Reply A.S.A.P. thanks._

_Love, Mr. Two Dee. _

Noodle skimmed over it again and then shook her head depressingly. She looked over at another message mailed 3 days ago from the same sender.

_Noodle, if you're not going to talk to me then at the very least, SEND ME PICTURES. You promised. Oh, well… wouldn't be the first time you broke one… Bye. _

Ok, this was just getting pointless. Next message from, surprisingly, this morning. Well, for Noodle's time zone. This one read:

_Noods, turn on your phone. Muds wants to talk to you. _

_- 2D_

Noodle frowned at this message for some time before she deleted all 3 of them and then logged off and abandoned the computer. She left the shop and then started to make her way back to the apartment. And on the way, she turned on her cell.

-------

**Alright! Hold it right there! I've already done a phone call in this chapter, I'm not gonna bore you all with another. I'm starting to actually get to the end and, I'll admit, I'm kind of backing out. I've got this habit, see, I'll write a good fic with a good plot… but I never seem to finish it. What's to say this one will be any different? I've got this awesome plot for another fiction that I simply MUST write soon. But if I do, then this story's plans will be abandoned. …Let's just cut to the point and finish this up, eh? Shadz style. –Wink-**

**-------**


	6. The Phone Call

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 6: The Phone call. **

**-------**

**Man, I make pathetic chapter titles, eh? Probably just pathetic chapters, full stop. I spy in the night sky, don't I? …Something… something… something, so many moons! Quiet in the sky at night! Hot in the Milky Way! Outside in… na, na, na-na-na! and all those words. Wolf 359, Beetle juice. Sun, sun, sun, sun, sun, sun, sun, sun…… -Blur, Far out. Lyrics are hard. Chords are easy. It's no.8 in Parklife made in 1994. Just thought anyone would like to know… it's quite a nice song… here's a new chappy.**

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz… actually, 'own' is such a tedious and unoriginal word… I don't occupy Gorillaz… well, that's for lack of a better word at the moment.**

**-------**

"… Hello?"

"_Hey, love. How you doing?"_

"I'm ok. You?"

"… _Well, I've been better. Um… look, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for letting slip that you're leaving the band. I hear that dullard's giving you a hard time about it."_

"Yeah, just a little. He keeps emailing me."

"_So you haven't forgotten your password?"_

"…No. I just don't reply. It's bad enough I even read them."

"_I'm really sorry, love."_

"It's alright, Murdoc. I forgive you and I'm sorry for being a jerk. I mean, he probably already had a clue from the day I started packing."

"_He keeps bothering us all. Should I run him down and dump his comatose body back in a hospital again?"_

"No! Just leave him alone. He's obviously a bit shaken up about my absence."

"_That's an understatement, you know that?"_

"Why? Why is it such a big deal to him? It's not like he was acting this strange when Paula left."

"…"

"… He was?"

"_Err, you mind, love? Best not talk about her."_

"Right, sorry. But he'll forget about me in a few months, what do you want me to do about it? I can't tell him I'm dying or he'll defiantly pester me more."

"_He just wants to know why you left. Can't you just tell him that his vacant glare scared you away? Or Russel got too big to fit in your room without you being squashed against the wall with lard?"_

"Or you're insults just got too irritating to brush aside anymore?"

"_Just shut him up for me."_

"I'm not going to lie to him… but I don't want to hurt him."

"_Noods, just tell him, tell Russ, tell the world."_

"Not the world."

"_But hey, the press would be asking where you went. They'll think I murdered you or sent you away or some dodgy business when I can't give an exact address."_

"Oh, fine! Let me die with dignity. But only tell them when they ask!"

"_Got a reporter right outside the front door, love."_

"Dammit!"

"_It was a joke, love, calm down."_

"… Well… what about the video? Is it good?"

"_El Manana? It's perfect, love, I'm surprised you haven't seen it yet. Doesn't that 2 metre high island have any reception?"_

"I don't watch much television here, there's too much to see in the outside world."

"_You haven't even heard it play in your local CD store?"_

"I don't think they even have our first album."

"_Faggots is what they are. Anyway, it's amazing! These kids are seriously whacked out about it, everyone's sobbing into their pillows at night over that sweet Gorillaz guitarist's loss! It was a damn fine brilliant way to end Demon Days, love. It was really worth the effort, the whole shoot was just great."_

"Well, I'm impressed. We really did pull it off, didn't we?"

"_You did, love. So, you know, we did it! That was the final single and so I thought why not just leave it there? We're finished, shut down, we'll take a break for a while before we make another grand entrance, right?"_

"Yeah. With a new guitarist and everyone."

"… _Well… this was great, love, but… aren't you happy for us?"_

"No, I am, it's just… I won't be there to find out what happens."

"…"

"… I better go… long distance calls cost a fortune…"

"_If you try to fail and succeed, what've you done?"_

"… Failed. Goodbye, Murdoc."

-------

**Ah, yeah… hmm… Should've… kept that in mind, eh? I forgot all about El Manana… haha! Yeah it was… really weird. It's sorted now, nothing to worry about it. Damn, it's so hot in this country, I can't focus anymore… -groans- I'll be sure to add in something about this 'condition' of hers if anyone hasn't worked it out yet. ...Anyone have any doctor dictionaries?**

-------


	7. Time the Truth be told

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 7: Time the Truth be told.**

**-------**

… **You know? I can't believe that the violent, reckless, demonically witty and sly teddy-boy, Alex, from Stanly Kubrick's A Clockwork Orange is the pathetically insane and patriotic Brit cartoon villain, Mad Mod from Teen Titans. Now, my friends, this is NOT A COINCIDENCE! HOW ABNORMAL IS THAT? PLUS THE FACT THAT I LOVE BOTH WITHIN THE SAME YEAR, EH? Thy find very strange, indeed. Now, on with the show, fellow fictionists. …Is that a word and if so, the one I want to use? …People who write fiction. –Awkward moment-**

**-------**

**No gag this time, mate. I just don't own the cartoons, right?**

**-------**

**Late December 2005**

_Noodle ran down the deserted corridors, flying through the doors and bolting across the floor like a cheetah. She finally came to her destination and burst into the bathroom. She staggered into a cubicle and bent down, releasing the vomit from her mouth with a horrible gagging groan. She panted and wiped the bile from her mouth and the sweat from her forehead, her violet hair sticking to her skin. The guitarist weakly walked out to the basins and washed out her mouth of the hot bitter foulness of sick. She glared at herself in the mirror at the state she was in. She didn't look entirely well and neither did she feel that way. She needed help. What started as a little headache had soon transformed into a monstrous disease just under the last week. _

_-------_

_Next morning, after a sleepless painful night, Noodle wandered into the kitchen still feeling like death. Russel was at the stove cooking up another delicious breakfast and Noodle sat down at the table behind him and rested her throbbing head on her arms._

"_Hey, baby girl, you're up a little early than usual." Noodle didn't reply but just shrugged meaninglessly. Russel frowned at her melancholy form. "Noods, are you ok?"_

_Noodle lifted her head up and looked to her father figure desperately and in silent tears._

"_Russel… I don't feel so good… I'm-"_

"_Sick. Noodle, you're burning up!" Russel laid a hand against her head and drew back from the heat. Her stared at her worriedly and Noodle nodded gently trying not to make herself nauseous by using slow movements. The overweight drummer rushed to her side and helped her stand up. Noodle looked to him in disorientation. _

"_Russel?"_

"_C'mon, baby girl, we gotta get you to the hospital. I knew it was more than just a cold, I could've saved you from this!"_

"_No, Russel. No one could have figured out that this would happen. It's probably nothing," she replied weakly. Russel led her out of the room like she was frail and fragile. _

"_No, it's much more serious than that, look at you!" _

_They walked into the lobby and called the lift. They stepped in after hearing it's endlessly annoying greeting and took it down a level._

"_We're gonna wake up 2D and Muds and then we'll leave straight away, alright?" Noodle nodded as the lift doors opened and they made their way swiftly to the carpark. Russel abandoned the sick teen by the Geep and ran to 2D's door. He thumped his large fist upon it repeatedly that echoed throughout the carpark._

"_D! Man, get up! We've gotta get to the hospital, now! Noodle's sick! Wake up!" he boomed through the thick hunk of wood. He banged loudly again before storming off to Murdoc. "Murdoc! Get up! Noodle is…" Russel drifted off his yelling as his hands whacked down the Winnebago's front door. It clattered to the ground violently and Russel stared at it in awkward silence. Noodle smiled lightly, she couldn't find the energy to even laugh. She leaned on the Geep for balance and saw 2D's door quietly creep open to reveal the lanky blue-haired singer himself._

"_Russ, what's going on? Why'd you wake me, it's practically the middle of the night," he moaned. Russel fumed but then got distracted by the scowls coming from inside the wagon. Murdoc wandered out to glare at Russel menacingly, his teeth bared and fists clenched and shaking with fury. Russel coughed nervously and beamed cherubically at the bassist._

"_Opps... We'll fix it later, c'mon, we've got to go!"_

"_Wait one sodding minute, lards!" Murdoc shrieked._

"_No time, man. Tell me on the way," Russel stated quickly and then lunged forward and dragged Murdoc out of his Winnebago by his arm. The reluctant bassist cursed as he stumbled after Russel to the Geep, the dazed singer following on behind._

"_Get in the car, ya'll," Russel said as he opened the door and helped Noodle inside to her seat. 2D wandered over to her side and glared at her vacantly, his brain not up to normal speed of interpretation at such an early time in the morning. _

"… _Is she alright? She doesn't look so good," he stated absentmindedly. Russel froze as if he just got a blow to the head and turned around to cast a thick stare._

"_I'm not even gonna bother with you, man, just get in the car."_

_2D shrugged and jumped in the passenger seat beside Murdoc, hands on the wheel, engine started, ready waiting for his drummer to step in front of the vehicle. Russel got himself settled beside Noodle and closed the door. Murdoc didn't budge, he just sat there with a sour face. Russel glowered at him._

"_Murdoc, GO!"_

_The large drummer leaned forward and slapped the back of his bassist's head. He jolted and then hit his foot down on the accelerator and the Geep zoomed forward complete with squeaking wheels. 2D's face splattered on the **(err removable?) **window beside him as Murdoc made a violent turn towards the exit._

"_Muds! You better start driving sensibly man, or we're pulling over and I'm at the wheel!" Russel shouted over the Geep's roar of the engine. _

"_It's not my fault that 2D can't buckle up his own seatbelt!"_

_2D, ignoring this comment, finally made the click of the beat and faced the front snootily like a stubborn 5-year-old. Russel sighed in frustration and held a sickly pale Noodle close to him. She looked up at him with a painful smile and he exchanged it with a heartfelt one._

"_Just hang on, Noods, we'll be there soon. You're going to be alright, baby girl. Just hang on."_

_-------_

"_I'm sorry, but we're going to need Noodle to stay the night until further analysis."_

_2D glared up despairingly at the doctor before him with his haunting black orbs, his fingers entwined with Noodle's by her side. The singer stared down at the girl lying in her white bed and she weakly smiled back up at him, tears glistening in her sorrowful eyes. 2D sighed sympathetically and brushed her bangs gently away from her face. He glanced back up at the doctor._

"_It's that serious? But… don't you know anything about her sickness?" 2D asked worriedly. The doctor shook his head lightly._

"_Nothing seems to make any sense with her symptoms, we need to complete more tests until we can make more progress with her health." 2D jumped up and walked towards the doctor threateningly with a cold expression._

"_And how do I know you will actually do your job this time?" The doctor backed away, slightly frightened by his behaviour but a thin white arm reached up and held his warningly._

"_2D…" Noodle whispered. He looked back down at her hopeful soul in a deadly state and felt his grief rush back. He sat back down by Noodle's side and his vision flicked at the doctor apologetically while he coughed nervously._

"… _It will just be for tonight as far as we can tell. Just a few more tests and she will be less critical for tomorrow."_

"_Less?" 2D asked hotly. Noodle's grip slightly tightened._

"_Like I said, her situation is difficult for us to confirm what she has but I believe a night's stay will help us greatly."_

"… _Yeah, anything. Just help Noodle, please, would ya, Doc?" 2D pleaded. The doctor smiled warmly._

"_Of course." The blue-haired man turned back to Noodle._

"_Is that awright, Noods? You don't mind staying one night here?" _

"_No."_

"… _Okay… you sure?"_

"_I'm sure…. I have to… if I want to get better," she whispered in a barely audible voice. 2D bent down and wrapped his arms around her pale fragile body in a loving hug._

"_Mr. Pot, you can go back to your home and bring some clothes, toiletries, personal items, just things like that for tonight and incase Noodle must stay for further nights," the doctor instructed. 2D let Noodle go and nodded to the man dressed in white. He picked up a clipboard from the end of Noodle's bed and smiled at Noodle heartily._

"_I'll be back in a while."_

"_Thanks, Doc."_

"_I'm just doing my job," he said contently and then walked out of the room to give them some privacy. **(This part sounds so vaguely familiar…) **2D, again, took Noodle's hand in his._

"_You'll be ok, Noods. These people are professionals; they know what they're doing. You'll get better and then you'll be as right as rain… I'll be with you all the way."_

"_Yeah… Thank you."_

"… _I need to go and get your stuff now, anything else you want?" 2D got up off the bed but Noodle moaned quietly and reached out to him almost in tears. _

"_Please… don't leave me."_

"_I'll be back soon, I've just-"_

"_Can't someone else go...? Russel or... Murdoc?"_

"… _Awright, Noodle. I'll stay with you," 2D whispered as he sat back down on her bed. Noodle smiled and a stray tear ran down her face. 2D wiped it away and stroked her smooth skin affectionately as they sat in a heartfelt silence. No one needed to say anything._

_-------_

_Noodle sat on her bed with her legs crossed and back arched over her nintendo, her eyes glued to the screen with the determination of a new high score. Her tedious white curtains were drawn to reveal the light reflecting upon her Asian skin and to bring a certain glow to her private hospital room. Next to her bed, on a small desk kept her belongings and food from which she regained the eating habit of. A shinning glass of clean water and a bottle full of tiny white pills, not prescribed, straight from the Doctor's orders. And below, her leather boots and bag, packed and ready to go. Noodle cursed in her mother tongue as she lost her game and put it down on her bedside table. Her awareness jumped up when she heard a knocking on her door. Her doctor smiled at her kindly and walked into her room. Noodle smiled back lightly._

"_Hello, Noodle. Feeling any better?"_

"_Much better, thank you," she said merrily. The doctor kept the same joyous smile upon his face but his eyes read something else. "Do I get to go home now?"_

"_Um…" the doctor spoke uncertainly, "Not just yet, Noodle." He shut the door behind him and his smile transformed into a melancholy expression to match his eyes. Noodle gulped nervously and shifted on her bed to face the doctor as he sat down in the empty chair next to her._

"_Uh… I'm actually not sure how to tell you this, Noodle…" he hesitated as he bit his bottom lip and the leaned towards her; she too leaned to him to listen intently._

"… _We don't know what this… disease is that you have. Nor do we know how you came to catch it or… or how to get rid of it." Noodle's stomach clenched and her heart beat a little faster, unsure what this means and begging for him not to lead down a path of unfortunate destiny._

"_So… what does that mean? I'm fine now, those pills you gave me, they made me better and I feel great. The disease just faded away by itself?" Noodle suggested timidly. The doctor sighed depressingly and shook his head._

"_No. The pills… are only delaying your symptoms for a few weeks. The disease is invincible… it's deadly… Noodle-"_

"_Please… don't tell me…" Noodle whispered fearfully as tears started to well in her emerald eyes. The doctor looked down to the floor drenched in his own guilt of how he couldn't even promise one of his first patients that they're fine and will lead a long happy and healthy life. Especially a child. It broke him up inside. It broke them up both. He looked up again, threatening tears himself. _

"… _I'm sorry…" Noodle moaned and sobbed into her hands as she shed her sorrowful tears. She couldn't believe it… What happened? "There's nothing we can do to help you… only offer you the… limited supply of these pills… If I give you all the bottles, every single one we own… they'll keep you alive and well for 6 months at the least… that's all I can do…"_

_Noodle didn't speak but cried before him in a total emotional breakdown as her life literally flashed before her eyes. From when she was raised by Mr. Kyuzo and sent to the military compound for training with the other 22 kids The first strum on a guitar that soon expanded to the violent riffs and gentle chords. And of course, Gorillaz. Her band, her friends, her music, her life. She would be gone forever and lose everything along with it. Like falling into a deep black hole as a final revelation to end her life completely. This feeling is just simply unbearable…_

"… _I'm so sorry…"_

_The Axe Princess sniffed and breathed deeply trying to catch herself. She rubbed the tears from her eyes viciously and stared up at the doctor accusingly. _

"_And you couldn't tell me sooner? You've just been keeping me here in the dark?"_

"… _I… I didn't have the heart to tell you," he mumbled apologetically. Noodle's harsh expression softened up and she turned around to the table and grabbed her bag from the floor. The doctor watched her confusingly. _

"_What are you doing?"_

"_You said there was nothing you can do," Noodle started shoving in her personal items from the table and she jumped off the bed to grab her coat. "I don't need your hospitality anymore."_

"_Noodle, where are you going? You can't go now, your friends aren't here to collect you." Noodle dropped her bag and grabbed her boots not making eye contact with him._

"_They don't need to collect me, I'll take myself home, thanks," she snarled as she buckled up her boots. The doctor looked anxious and walked towards her cautiously._

"_Come on, now, let's not be irrational, you can't walk home. Just wait here and I'll give them a call to-"_

"_No! You will not call them!" Noodle yelled at him as she jumped up to her full height. She glared at him with piercing eyes and put on her coat and picked up her bag. She pointed at him patronizingly._

"_You will never call them, you will never make contact with them or me ever again. You will give me the pills to keep me alive and then I'm leaving. Living the rest of my life at home with my family where I belong!"_

"… _Are you going to tell them?" he asked quietly. Noodle mentally hesitated._

"… _Of course… why wouldn't I? They'd want to know, would they not? Something as significant as this, they have a right… but the only person who will spread the news is _me._" She said sternly. The doctor nodded understandingly and walked silently towards the door, Noodle not taking an eye of him for a second. He opened the door out wide and walked out into the corridor calmly. He turned around and stared at her patiently._

"… _Alright. As you wish," he said. Noodle raised an eyebrow at him as he just stood out in the corridor waiting for her. After a little pause he coughed for awaking her attention. "Ah, you wanted the pills? I have a small stock… you can take them and you can leave. You were such a lovely patient. So disappointing… Follow me, please." _

_-------_

_Noodle screamed in frustration and punched the crumbling wall again and smearing blood all on her knuckles from her fists of fury. She ran to the mirrors and looked at her reflection. Her wild violet hair clung to her face with sweat and her emerald eyes on the verge of hysterical tears. Her nostrils flared and mouth hanging open while she gulped mouthfuls of air. Her clothes dirtied and slightly ripped from her rage-filled outbursts and her skin tainted with blood. She screamed again, not feeling satisfied with the girl's features glaring back at her and she punched the mirror. It shattered in sharp pieces of glass, piercing Noodle's skin and drawing more blood and marking more scars. It was hideous to see her in such a state from a physically and mentally strong young woman. She wiped away the broken parts of glass from her hand and rubbed off the blood. She looked down at the bag on the floor beside her with a murderous glare… a suicidal glare. _

_Noodle fished down into her bag and then took out what seemed like infinite white bottles of pills. She gathered them in her arms and sprawled them out onto the benches and sinks. She took all she could and with shaking hands, popped the cap off one bottle. She made a cup with her hand and let about a dozen fell out onto her palm. She stared at them hungrily but deep in her mind was unsurely, too blinded by overwhelming pain and confusion. She took a deep breath and then stuffed as many pills as she could inside her mouth. The Japanese teen leaned down and curled her lips around the end of the tap and let the water flood her mouth. She jerked away and swallowed as many pills as she could before she choked and coughed some out into the sink and down the drain. Noodle groaned loudly that echoed throughout the bathroom and she grabbed more in the frightening addiction. She took more and more pills till she had gone through 3 whole bottles, losing most to the drainage. _

_She breathed deeply and coughed in her stinging throat and foul-tasting mouth of tap water. She leaned over to reach another bottle but slipped on the split water underneath her feet. She fell and bumped her head on the bench before she collapsed weakly onto the disgusting floor in a mess. She moaned and stirred on the floor as her vision started to become a bit blurry and every image before her seemed to merge together like some sort of smudged water-ruined painting. Her mind throbbed sore and loudly and she heard every little sound and movement anything made. Noodle rubbed her head and let the blood drip from her hand onto the ground. She was helpless, she couldn't even function correctly anymore but enough to realize what she had done was a huge mistake. She was beyond the point of no return and no one could help her. So she screamed throughout Kong Studios the loudest her vocal chords could handle, just to get some help. _

_Soon, she ran out of breath and ended with low quiet whimpers and moans of despair. Then, she heard footsteps… someone approaching the bathroom, the door opened and Murdoc's gasp and words that she couldn't even interpret into language. His misty silhouette walked up to her and spoke something else. She opened her mouth to speak but then felt her body relax and her eyes briefly close… and she passed out._

_-------_

"… _What are these?" Murdoc asked coolly and held one of the bottles up to Noodle's face. She stared at it vacantly, refusing to budge. She couldn't tell him, she had to resist, what would he do? She couldn't even think of his reaction to her sickness. Murdoc sighed and swayed the bottle in his hands to hear the rattle of the pills. "C'mon, love, tell me what these are… Are they from the hospital?"_

_Murdoc opened up the bottle and shook out 3 pills onto his hand and examined the small white drug. Noodle watched him in silent rage. She looked insane, her eyes were swollen and red and dried blood flaked away from her skin._

"_Hmm… nah, I haven't seen these ones before… what are they?" _

"… _What do you think?"_

"_I don't know, that's why I'm asking," he said thickly. Noodle scowled at him and narrowed her eyes at him cruelly._

"_They're from the hospital, I need them."_

"_I don't think you needed them as much as you just demonstrated in bathroom. What the fuck were you thinking, Noodle? You could've killed yourself." Noodle sighed and blinked back more tears that stung her eyes badly. Murdoc watched her with determined madness. "… You're not suicidal, are you, love? If you have any err… problems… we can help you, you know that, right?"_

"… _Yeah, I know, Murdoc… it's… I'm not suicidal… I just went temporarily insane."_

"_That's what they all say. What are these pills?"_

"… _They… they keep me… alive," she whispered. Murdoc's eyes widened in fear and his stomach jerked. He stared at her anxiously thinking he misinterpreted her words._

"_Eh? Alive, what? Noodle… W-What do you mean…?" Noodle sighed and sat herself up and straightened her posture. She looked deep into her bassist's mismatched eyes and promised no more lies to him._

"_Murdoc… I need to tell you something…"_

_-------_

Noodle awoke with a loud gasp and sat upright on her bed alarmingly. The experience flashed back right past her eyes and throughout her mind repeatedly. Nothing made it more reminiscent than now. See… it was coming back. She had no more pills left. She was far from a descent hospital. And this deadly disease was making a final devastating return to take her breath away. Literally. She picked up her phone from her beside table and dialed a number she planned to never have ever again. She put the speaker to her ear and let the rings of the phone send shivers down her spine… till it stopped and someone picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"Murdoc… it's happening. My days are numbered, my time here is short… so please… it's time the truth be told… Let me talk to 2D."

-------

**Damn, I have a feeling this is a long chapter… hmm… Anyway, I'm sorry I haven't really been updating as much as I used to… 2 chapters every 2 days, but a very kind reviewer scared me away! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE AWAY MY RIGHT TO WRITING JUST 'COS I DO IT TOO MUCH! It was a good thing really though! Had a great Christmas, 2 CDs, yeah. It's far out, man. Muse, Razorlight AND blur? Can it seriously get any better than this? …Yes. Anywho, read, review, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, the end. Rock it, rock it. Rock it, rock it. Rock it, rock it. Rock it, rock it. Rock it, rock it. Rock it, ro- oh sorry, we're finished? Gets me everything time that last one. Don't know when to stop, do I? No, apparently not. I hope everyone had a very merry Christmas and an excellent feast and all the beast for next year! HAIL SATAN! **

-------


	8. Don't judge a chapter by its title

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 8: Don't judge a chapter by its title.**

**-------**

… **I know what you're thinking… did I shoot 5 bullets or 6. I, myself, lost count in all the excitement. But ask yourself this… do I feel lucky? This gun right here will blow your head clean off. …Go ahead, punk… Make my day… Err… anyone ever wonder why Gorillaz has a song named Dirty Harry? CLINT EASTWOOD!!!**

**REMINDER: Erm, the phone call in this chapter might actually sound quite tedious and unemotional, so people here, you fill in the blanks. Be creative and use your imaginative minds to create the right mood and feelings involved in this moving piece of writing. Thanks, lads and lovies! **

**-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz… PUNK! Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm not good at that, am I? Didn't think so, movin' on… MOVIN' ON, WE'RE MOVIN' ON! Oh! Christmas cake! **

**-------**

"… _Alright, love… I'll get him."_

"Don't go though, he might need you with him."

"_Noodle, he's a grown man not a baby."_

"Well, I want to talk to you after."

"_Talk to me now, while I'm here."_

"… I think I know why I'm dying."

"_Really? Low iron?"_

"Murdoc… You know about… the passwords?"

"_The passwords?"_

"Yeah. I have a theory that one was made to… I don't know, give me this tremendously horrible disease that will lead me to my death… It was just an idea, I'm probably wrong. I mean, the chances of someone speaking the password accidentally… although quite a lot of people say much random words. It's a conspiracy, they made it too easy. Some drunken sod is sending me to my grave."

"_No, love, maybe you're right… makes sense."_

"Well, if I am correct then… nothing anyone can do."

"…"

"… Can I talk to 2D, please?"

"_Uh, sure… talk to you later…"_

"… If you're lucky…"

"…… _Hello?"_

"Hey, 2D."

"_Oh, so you're talking to me now, are you?"_

"… I was going to answer your question."

"_Why now? 'Cos from what I gathered, I would say that you were avoiding me and neglecting to tell me the truth."_

"Listen, 2D, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was too afraid and I didn't want to hurt you."

"_But you did when you didn't reply…"_

"You deserve to know why I left… I'm just not so sure you want to hear it."

"… _Was it because of me?"_

"No, 2D! I would never leave because of you. It was something more… depressing. For lack of a better word that you'd understand."

"_What, Noods?"_

"… Do you remember the end of last year when I was sick? I was at the hospital and everything?"

"_Yeah. So?"_

"Well… I didn't exactly get… 'better'…"

"_You're still sick?"_

"… 2D, I'm… I'm dying."

"… _What?"_

"You heard."

"… _This is a joke, right?"_

"No, 2D. Not this time."

"_But…… t-this doesn't make any sense… I don't… how?"_

"The doctors didn't know. They just gave me some pills to delay the sickness but now that I've run out, it's coming back to bite me. It's a freak of nature event."

"… _So… why'd you leave?"_

"I didn't want to tell anyone and I knew they'd get suspicious so I left. I couldn't handle it. I just ran out on my fears and locked myself away from the world and what I'm doing now, I'm throwing away the key."

"… _Noodle… I can't believe it… I'm so sorry, I never… Noodle…"_

"2D, please don't cry for me. You'll be fine and Murdoc will find a new guitarist-"

"_What's he going to say? What would Murdoc do? We're finished, we're over, he couldn't take something like this, he couldn't…"_

"… He already knows."

"_What?"_

"I told him before I left. We made a deal that if he let me go, I'll do El Manana."

"… _And… that's why he's been so sad… Does Russ know?"_

"No… not yet… could you tell him for me?"

"_Noodle, no… no, you can't die, you can't, it's unbelievable… oh god, no…"_

"I'm sorry, 2D. I obviously should never have told you, it's just too hard on us all. I'm going to disappear off the face of the earth and you will never have to remember ever again… Goodbye."

"_Noodle, WAIT!"_

"…"

"_Noodle…? NOODLE!"_

"… _Beep, beep, beep, beep_"

2D moaned and let the phone drop from his hands to the floor still on a broken connection. He leaned on the wall beside him and dug his face into the palms of his hands as tears escaped his hollow eyes. He sobbed quietly for the little guitarist he had grown to love. He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't. How could such a terrible fate cloud over such an innocent young and cherubically sweet girl's ambitions and dreams for the future? That's what tore and scared at 2D's core the most. Not that he would never be able to stare deep into her glistening eyes or stroke her silky hair or hear her Japanese accent ever again. It was the fact that no one would. Not even her. She would be gone forever and only remembered as that young Gorillaz guitarist. So, so young…

Peering silently through the door, at the vocalist's mentally deteriorating state, was the emotionally strong bassist, Murdoc Niccals. He watched the whole conversation on the phone and thought only of how typical of Noodle just to blame herself for all the problems and hang up. Still, his satanic mismatched red eye didn't see right through the dominant image in front of him. Deep inside, the cruel cold-hearted bassist felt sympathy for his not-so-bright singer. To see him like this in a grieving form made him feel like crying himself. It was exchanging Noodle's pain all over again. She brought in the light but when she packed her bags, she took it with her… till the last flame flickers and it blows out completely.

-------

**I'm sorry… That was cruel making people use their brains. I'm evil and should be sued. I wish Blur was more reminiscent for their other songs apart from Song 2. Anything apart from the 'woo hoo' line on the car ad. Something special and glorious… Girls and Boys? Chemical World? Country House? Coffee and TV? ANYTHING! I SWEAR, IF I DON'T MEET ANYONE WHO ACTUALLY KNOWS WHO BLUR ARE, I'LL GO SPASTIC AND ATTACK EVERYONE WHO EVEN MENTIONS THE PATHETIC RAPPERS FROM AMERICA WHO KILLED MEGA DEATH! It's the sodding heat… I want to live in Great Britain, Gerald, fetch my coat, I'm leaving at 6 after a sandwich and some jasmine tea. Don't forget the cat this time… it's a broken pencil… 'Pointless'. **

**-------**


	9. The Aftermath seem familiar?

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 9: The Aftermath… seem familiar?**

**-------**

… '**An imitation of another world is nothing in particular now. So in the absence of a way of life, just repeat this again and again, and again. Hey, hey, come out tonight. Hey, hey, come out tonight… POP SCENE! …ALRIGHT! Erm… aw damn, look, I'll finish when I get the rest of the lyrics, right? Ok, now to offer what you waste your time and spend your money for. Enjoy. :D  
-------**

**I don't own Gorillaz but I seem to own my signature of the 7 dashes in between titles, author's notes, disclaimers and the use to indicate brief-infinite periods of time to skip the boring parts of no interest. I must own quite a few other things but sod it! I've got fiction to write! **

**-------**

2D sank down onto the floor and curled himself into a ball and cried more freely onto his knees, his jeans soaked with tears of agony. He held his hands on his head like he was trying to protect his skull from the tormenting joyful memories of him and Noodle. It wasn't working very well as her cheerful laughs echoed throughout his mind. Murdoc, still watching through the door, sighed wearily at watching his vocalist during his mental breakdown. He pushed open the door quietly and walked smoothly over to 2D, looking down upon him in a calm manner. 2D's head slowly looked up to him painfully. Never had the bassist seen so many tears pour out of those black holes of his.

"You knew…?" he asked croakily. Murdoc nodded gently, knowing that this was certainly no time for any jokes, pranks or just plain abuse. He had every right to cry for Noodle. 2D's expression slightly hardened. "… And you didn't tell me."

"It wasn't my place to spread that news."

"Maybe you don't understand, Noodle's dying!" 2D yelled at him with a cold expression as he wiped away his tears. Murdoc's patience thinned dangerously and his aggressive side was starting to get the better of him.

"I know perfectly well what that means."

"Well, it doesn't seem like you care about her!" Murdoc snarled fiercely and slapped 2D across his head. He yelped and lowered his head while he covered it with his hands again to protect it from harm.

"Don't you _dare _tell me I don't care about her, dullard! I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone! And if you'd cared about her, just one inch, then you would have just left her alone!" 2D started sobbing again on his legs and Murdoc glared at him angrily. From the door behind them, Russel walked in with determined curiosity.

"What's going on in here? I could hear you both screaming from the lobby." Russel walked over beside Murdoc who looked to Russel from the corner of his eye as he watched 2D worriedly. "D, man, why are you crying?"

"Just stay out of it, Lards," Murdoc said icily. 2D's head snapped up and he started sobbing hysterically again trying to communicate his words.

"Noodle t-told me to tell Russ!" he yelled. Murdoc continued to glower at him and Russel raised an eyebrow in utter confusion.

"What the hell are you talking about? What about Noodle?"

"You know she's not coming back!" 2D yelled at Russel directly who widened his white eerie eyes in shock. Murdoc growled lowly at him realizing that even his drummer may be affected by this news as bad as he was. He wasn't about to lose his other band members because of his guitarist's not-too-distant death.

"Shut your face."

"Why is she not coming back?" Russel asked bewildered.

"Don't say anything we're all gonna regret, dullard!" Murdoc threatened but 2D ignored him as more tears leaked from his face.

"… Noodle's dying," he whispered in a melancholy voice. Russel froze and stared at him like he had just seen a ghost. Basically, 2D's and Murdoc's exact feelings, thoughts, and most unbearable pain being repetitive. Murdoc turned and looked at his drummer straight in the eyes as though daring him to cry. Russel didn't take any notice and continued to stare at a broken-hearted 2D.

"… I… I don't understand… How could that have happened?" he asked slowly in a serious tone.

"It's a sickness, Russ. One the doctor's couldn't cure," said Murdoc, thinking it best for Russel to hear it from him since he was taking it so well…. Well, better than he thought. Russel turned to Murdoc and he could make out the extra shine of tears glistening in his bright white eyes.

"… When did you guys know this?"

"Late December, last year." 2D let out a loud gasp and glared at Murdoc harshly.

"DECEMBER? You knew about this, last December?"

"It was a few days after she was released from the hospital when she told… told me," Murdoc spoke with a hint of guilt in his voice. Trying to convince himself that maybe things could have been better than they were now… 2D narrowed his eyes at him and his eyes had stopped leaking.

"She wouldn't tell you, just like that, you patronized her, didn't you?"

"… Well… actually, yeah I did," Murdoc spoke quietly. 2D raised an eyebrow as did Russel and Murdoc carried on. "… It was a Tuesday night, you both were sleeping… I don't know you couldn't have heard her."

"Heard what?"

"Her screams. Her cries, her moans, all her pain. The friendly doctor had given her a few pills to take. And a good girl she was, took her medication like she was meant to. You would know all about that, wouldn't you, face-ache?" 2D shifted uncomfortably in his little ball. "She was in the bathroom… screaming away and kicking down the walls… I came around to see what all the noise was and I found her… on the floor unconscious." 2D gasped in horror and stared up at Murdoc intently.

"W-What did she do?" Russel asked nervously. Murdoc looked at him coolly.

"… Next to her was a pool of tap water and 3 empty bottles of her medication."

"Oh my god…" 2D whispered and looked down at the ground with a gaping mouth like he was going to vomit. A look of disgust swept across Russel's face.

"Was she alright?"

"Well, being the nice bloke I am, I didn't think necessary for you fags to get out of bed." Russel growled menacingly at him. "So, I cleaned her up and asked her a few questions. She probably took my presence as threatening and thought I was going to spill the beans on her so she told me."

"And what did you do about it?"

"… Well, there was nothing I could do, was there? Kissed her goodnight and pissed off back to my Wagon." 2D began to glare again but knowing that was just the sort of cold-hearted reaction you would expect from this Bassist. Russel shook his head while looking out to space.

"So, that's why there was no blood in the bathroom. You bastard, Muds, you told us it was zombies!" Murdoc shrugged meaninglessly with a smirk and stuffed his hands in his jean pockets. They all were lost in screaming silence as they dug deep into their minds again. 2D thinking hard, staring at the floor with a determined frown of a madman, thought up of a solution to these series of peculiar events all based around one devastating problem. It was stupid, it was reckless but it was something he hoped that Noodle would greatly appreciate. She wasn't going to leave like this… he wouldn't let her. 2D wiped away his cold tears aggressively and staggered up the wall from the ground. He walked past his band mates, ignoring their presence and made his way to the door. Murdoc and Russel turned to watch him with concerned faces.

"Where are you going, D?"

"I'm going to see Noodle," he replied darkly. Murdoc smiled in bemusement thinking of such a pathetic joke to pull.

"Erm, 2D? She's in the Maldives. That's out of England, son."

"Yeah, I know, it's below India," he said annoyingly. Murdoc raised his eyebrows and nodded his head to Russel, impressed with his geography skills. He turned back to him.

"So, what? Are you going to catch a plane this afternoon?" 2D turned back to face him at the doorway showing anything but amusement to his jokes.

"Yeah," he said thickly and disappeared out into the corridor. Murdoc's smug look was soon wiped off his face when he didn't come back laughing from behind the door and the sound of the elevator descending flooded the corridors. Murdoc and Russel exchanged skeptical and guilty expressions.

"… _Shit._"

"Let him go, the poor sod will be back by the morning."

"What about Noodle?"

"Well, she'll get a nasty shock when he comes a knocking on her door, eh?" Murdoc smiled at a confused Russel like a foolish child and walked out of the room back to the carpark. Russel sighed and followed him, shaking his head disappointingly.

"Damn you, Murdoc."

-------

…**Okay… that wasn't as nearly as dramatic as I was hoping… I thought my plan was to add a little ultra-violence in when they try to stop him leaving! –Switches multiple personalities- Yeah, well things change, mate. Deal with it. It's already on here anyways so it can't be helped. –Switches multiple personalities- Indeed. But hypothetically, if I was to edit this script then I would have mastered and approved of a much more interesting and sentimental piece of writing. Quite so. –Switches back to original me- Hey! No, no, I want no brainy, smartass personality lurking around the insides of my brain! Oh no, OUT! OUT! OUT! OUT! –sniffs glue- Ahh… oh yeah……… hey… shouldn't I have said something extremely witty and hysterical? Whose job is that?…… Shit. **

**-------**


	10. BEWARE: This is Graphic!

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 10: BEWARE: This is Graphic!**

**-------**

**PEOPLE LOVE ME!!! XD I THINK… WELL, STATISTICALLY, SOMEONE HAS TO, RIGHT? AND THAT CAN INCLUDE ME. ONLY ME. I'm watching the err… 'Top 100 music videos for 2006' on C4. It starts at 1pm and goes till 9pm. It's 1:47pm now and they've only done 10 videos. More time spent on pointless ads and poor jokes by the presenters! BLAH!!! I NEVER KNEW THE RACOUNTERS (SP?) DID 'STEADY AS SHE GOES'! I LOVE THAT SONG! YOU FING SODS! XD (err, the presenters, not them.)**

**-------**

**I don't own the Gorillaz. My crush/inspiration and his boyfriend do. OH! THE FEELERS! …ONLY AT 89??? Damn, this thing is messed up… I hope I come across El Manana… was Dirty Harry made in 2006 or 2005…? Meh, I'll find out soon, it was a bit of a hit here. I REMEMBER THAT DARE WAS NO. 1 FOR 2005!! MAN, I TURNED IT UP AND SUNG AND DANCED SO HARD!! Hehe… James Blunt was 99 before Rihanna… sucker! Anywho….**

**-------**

**23rd May 2006. 6:10am.**

Noodle's eyes blinked open hastily as she made a dramatic escape from her nightmares just crawling with dark silhouettes and demonic creatures. She wiped the sleep out of her eyes and ruffled her untamed hair as her eyes darted around the room adjusting to the darkness. Her mind only throbbed lightly for now but she knew something much, much worse and unbearable would sneak up on her when her back was turned. The light was dying. The Japanese teen sobbed dryly and walked towards her window in her plain bedroom. She drew the curtains and stared out into the dark grey skies surrounding her in the early morning. Muggy, black clouds crowding over her giving off a gloomy depressing mood to match. But Noodle saw out beyond the horizon and the bright burning sun and promise of a new day. Tears stung her eyes as the sky lightened up with a warm glow to the earth. It was a beautiful sight. The only thing that could kill a magnificent dawn like this was when corpses stood up to compliment it.

She couldn't take it, she remembered hearing 2D's gentle sobbing and even the tearing of his heart. She should never have told him. Murdoc was right, she should have just lied and pushed him away. There was nothing to do. Nothing to get through and know there was something to look forward to at the end of the day. Her life was meaningless from now on and only the pain could turn agonizing. She would rather end it now and after a long ponder on it… she decided she would… today.

Noodle silently walked out of her bedroom and into her darkened kitchen. Wandering mindlessly and looking for a weapon of choice, whatever was available and quite… inconspicuous. She made her way to the sink and stared down into its deep black hole to the infinite drains. Her hand slowly found a drawer and she pulled it open carefully trying not to influence the contents to rattle. She peered inside and saw the silvery light reflecting off the cutlery. And she found just what she was searching for. A gleaming large meat knife. The perfect weapon.

A small psychotic smile tinged her face as she picked up the knife and examined it thoroughly in her trembling hands. She gripped the handle tightly in her right hand and took a finger from her left and gently stroked it across the tip of the knife, leaving a long red line of blood and a sharp piercing feeling that felt, strangely, relieving. Noodle tried to shake the feeling and wiped the fresh warm blood away from her finger. She opened up the curtains in the kitchen and stared out to a more distinct sunrise. She took in a deep breath and started her regrets.

"… I'm so sorry it had to come to this… I just… I don't want to hurt anyone anymore. I can't bear to see my friends suffer… they love me so much… why? I was just the guitarist to them, a band mate, a backing vocal… the Japanese girl who looks like a boy. Well, that was depressing." Noodle sighed and shook her head miserably as more memories flooded her mind. "But I've had the time of my life. It's only a shame I didn't have enough time to fully enjoy it and truly appreciate what I had. I should've treasured every second I spent in Gorillaz…. It was paradise… pure paradise… the music, the fame, the money, the friends… I had it all… How could I have not seen that before it was too late…?"

"… Murdoc J. Niccals… the bassist. The man who started all this and opened my lid to my success as a guitarist in an astounding rock band. Without him, I would never have gotten this far. Still his ridiculous habits of constant womanizing and the large quantity of alcohol did actually put me off at times. Not to mention his daily abuse to 2D… but he wasn't so bad… He truly was my Uncle Murdoc… I'm so sorry… I did my best in your band and I hope I was the guitarist you had always dreamed of… May you find someone else as equivalent as I."

"… Russel Hobbs… the drummer. My father figure. I was like a daughter to him. We almost shared the same likings and hobbies. Like when we cooked, we made such mouth-watering delicious pies… I'll miss that… But he always looked out for me and took in consideration… that I was there. In interviews, Murdoc just sucked up the glory while 2D stared into space and Russel brought me back in. He knew me well and when I was feeling lonely… he always knew how to cheer me up… except this time… Take excellent care, Russ."

"… Stuart Pot. 2D… your sweet dreamy flow of vocals just melted my heart every time you sung. It suited the music just right. You were wonderful… I know we never actually communicated with one another that much… but I had always liked you… I even had a little bit of a crush on you. Your spiky azure blue hair was beautifully smooth and bright. Your hollow black orbs vacantly glared out in a… sentimental sort of way. Every time you walked past me, I would take a deep breath and inhale your pleasant butterscotch fragrance. You're near-toothless grin, undoubtedly, always made me smile. I'll miss you the most… you were the reason I left… but I did it to protect you and myself from this pain… It was the most difficult aspect for me to face… and I have a feeling that it was for you too… I'm sorry I'll never be there to defend you or keep you company any longer… It's the thing I'll regret the most. I regret never telling you how I feel about you… even though the age extent was nearly 13 years… I still loved you… and I still do… Goodbye 2D… See you on the side… I'll see you all on the other side… not too soon though. You will all lead great lives… and your success and fame will dramatically double with your future hits… it is what I would want for you… you know that…"

Noodle had crystal clear tears shinning in her eyes and down her face from her emotions colliding for a final stand and resolution. Her clammy hand clung to the knife with sweat. Her breathing was uneasy and deep mixed with sobs. And her life literally flashed before her eyes. She shut them closed and took the knife in both hands and adjusted her hold.

"I'm unimaginably sorry that it had to come to this… but there seems no other way… I can't live with that burden," she whispered hoarsely through quivering dry lips. She moved the knife's position so it pointed into the pit of her stomach. The splitting edge just held inches away from her skin at a threateningly dangerously angle. Just what she intended. She opened her pleading emerald green sparkling eyes and looked up through the ceiling and into the skies above. "Please forgive me…"

The Axe Princess soon regained her title as she gently pulled the knife towards her body. She let out a small gasp of surprise as its tip pierced her skin lightly with a sharp prick. She gulped hard and clenched her eyes shut as she reeled it back and then drove it into her stomach again rapidly. The knife broke the surface of her skin and sank down into her flesh as Noodle let out a sudden yelp of pure severe agony. She groaned and bent forward over the knife as blood gushed from the wound and soaked her hands and clothes. The red stains seeped down onto her pants and Noodle grasped the knife tightly and slowly pulled it out from her gut. She yelled out again as more blood spurted from the massive cut and streamed down her disintegrating figure. There was no going back now. Her warm essential liquid supply grew short and it flowed out her veins.

Noodle pulled the knife fully out of her flesh and looked down upon it gleaming with her own blood. She gaped for air and threw it away across the floor and she dropped to her knees. She tasted the blood in her mouth, rising from her throat and she spat it out fiercely. Her vision became slightly blurry and the unbelievable pain made it seem like frost was running through her shaking form repeatedly. She exhaled forcefully and her upper body came crashing down to the floor limply. She moaned and stirred on the floor completely helpless. Her body was lifeless and she felt so cold… all she could do now was wait… wait for her pulse to slow… her breathing stop… and all her pain to cease forever.

"… Sayonara… sayonara," she whispered slowly using up her last breath of life. She gently closed her eyes and breathed out all the carbon dioxide in her entire body and held it… her heart pumped no more… her mind totally shut down… all feeling in her limbs was lost… she didn't breathe in… only shed her last tear of defeat… She was gone.

-------

**PSH! Now that's dramatic! Right, I wrote all that for you guys and I was like THIS CLOSE to giving up 'cos it seemed too difficult but you are SOOO lucky! So a few reviews, yeah? Man! How am I going to handle the last chapter!! I bet Valda didn't sit around watching Lost at 12am with her dictionary and substantial laptop. Or maybe that's just how every tragedy-fic writers function… I just hope it's not based on experience or anything like that… I DO NOT PROMOTE SUICIDE, I JUST WRITE THIS 'COS IT'S WHAT I DO BEST. Adios amigos! Ciao! **

**-------**


	11. Final Showdown Breakdown

**La Enfermedad Mortal**

**Chapter 11: Final Showdown… Breakdown**

-------

**So… some people like the gore, eh? Well, well… I'm not alone. You know, I've only just realized how strange this fic is… it's not the plot, it's how I wrote it… observant people getting a little disorientated, eh? Sorry… it's all over soon… soon… #... And the radio says: This is a low but it won't hurt you. When you're alone, it will be there with you. Finding ways to stay solo…# Err… my army of blur fans will know what I mean. The rest can be gifted. Now everyone is happy! LAST CHAPTER!!! YEAH!! I'M FINISHED!!! WOOP! WOOP! XD –opens champagne- erm… I'm 18. Honest. –Sniggers- I would like to thank everyone who ever read my fiction story, even if you did manage to escape without reviewing. I LOVE YOU GUYS! CHOCOLATE FOR EVERYONE!!! **

-------

**Yes, even the original creators of Gorillaz (it's not me) can have some treats! And that includes the wine 'cos they're legal… apparently… Well, they are 38 so I should think so.**

**-------**

**10:46am.**

"Noodle… Noods, it's me… it's 2D… Are you there? …Noodle?" 2D asked the door urgently while he knocked against it repeatedly. He sighed in frustration and looked around him at the spectacular landscapes and the morning sun's rays shinning down upon it all and the passing everyday people. The sea's swift waves and the gentle winds that rustles the trees of paradise. It was beautiful. Just like the photos. 2D smiled as he took the experience all in but soon focused upon his real mission as he turned back to the smooth white door. He knocked again with an anxious whine and waited impatiently… but nothing. Where was she? Perhaps she was out? 2D needed to see her now, he needed just to even glance at her lovely face for the last time… 2D gave it up and reached for the handle of her door. He rotated and pushed it open as a last resort but fell forward onto the door as it clicked open. He staggered onto the carpet in a heap as it swung wide open. He moaned in pain and confusion as he picked himself up and rubbed his sore head.

"Ow… so she is home?" he asked himself as he walked into her living room and studied the well cared for and slightly creative area. He frowned finding the room actually quite empty compared to what he was expecting. "… Noodle? … Noods, your door was open which means you must be here…" 2D made his way around a corner of the room and he neared the kitchen where she lay… "… I'd be really worried if you weren't," he mumbled as he turned into the cooking area. His hollow orbs scanned the clean metallic kitchen and he spotted from behind the bench on the lino something that pumped his heart loud and fast… a gentle pool of blood red liquid. 2D slowly walked towards the scene with reluctant feet but a determined sense. There was a perfectly reasonable explanation for that blood. It wasn't Noodle's and she is just peachy… but optimism couldn't save him from his own private tormenting hell now.

"N-Noodle… is that… you?" he stammered as he walked around the bench cautiously. He avoided the wet blood and forced his eyes to peer down onto the floor… and he saw her… lying on her stomach, her clothes and hair drenched in her own blood… her face deathly pale… eyes closed… and dried tears running down her cheeks. Noodle was dead. 2D stood rigid and gapped at the hideous sight of cold-blooded murder. The pain was like him suffering the same death as her… he looked around for a cause or some sort of weapon and he found the knife tossed away to the side. Dry blood covered the sharp blade in a thick layer… and then he knew… it was her own doing… it was suicide.

2D let out an ear-piercing shrill scream of horror and backed up against the wall keeping his distance away from her corpse. Tears leaked from his cringing face and he sobbed freely as he glared all around her and took in her expression like powerful blows to the mind. He mourned loudly and staggered over to her static body and dropped to his knees. He shook in anticipation, the hopes that this was just another practical joke and she really was alive… but something deep down was screaming at him the truth that it was too late. He took a trembling hand and reached out to touch her hair, her ends slightly damp with a bright red colour mixed in. His fingers stroked through her violet strands and immediately his optimism faded away. Her hair felt dull, dry, weak and like uncared for. It was lacking her usual coloured brilliance, the shine and soft textures it usually contained in her strong hair.

He groaned as his arms wrapped around her body and he flipped her over gently onto her back. He held her in his tight grip and looked down into her open wound and the eternal bleeding that had now stopped. His teardrops fell onto her pale face and he wiped them away. She was so cold… so young… how could this have happened? 2D couldn't give up, he needed to tell her the very thing they both have wanted to hear for a long time… her moved the hair out of her eyes and bent down over her face with insane determination although he could never deny the inevitable.

"Noodle… Noodle… you can't be dead… say something… anything, please… I need to… Noodle?" he whispered to her between sobs. But she didn't move just lay in her stationary form in his arms. He groaned again and lifted her skin and bone body onto his, her blood spilling down and staining his fresh clothes. He held the back of her head and dug his face into her neck as he screamed again, creating an uneasily feeling within the people outside from the bloodcurdling noises they were hearing from inside the house before them. His eyes were stinging and bleary and his voice ached and felt stretched with the pain of crying. Noodle was dead… there was nothing he could do… he was just too late. He lifted himself away not caring if he spread her innocent blood and looked deep into her eyes, picturing them glaring at her vacantly and bloodshot with agony.

"Noods… how could you do this me? I-I gave you everything… why didn't you tell me?" he burst into hysterical crying once again and tried to calm himself. "You left us 'cos you didn't want to hurt us but doing this… it's beyond torture… how couldn't you see that?" He bent down really close to her face and steadily kissed her lightly on her frosty lips. He reeled back a little and sighed painfully. "… I loved you… I never got to tell you… I loved you… I still do even now… but why did you leave? D-Didn't you love me…?" he asked tearfully and waited for an answer. He sobbed dryly and straightened his back away from her. He spotted the knife again and he grasped it in his hands not taking into account what that would mean. He yelled fiercely at the thought of its blade splitting Noodle's soft skin and threw it away. He turned his attention back to Noodle with a hurtful expression.

"I guess not… I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have done this…" 2D jumped and looked behind him at the sound of the door bursting open. That could only mean anything but good news… he found suicide… but whoever was out there would find homicide if he didn't get the hell out of there. He panicked as he heard footsteps coming towards him and Noodle… of 2 people. 2D kept quiet and put his mouth to Noodle's ear. "… What were you trying to prove?" he breathed and kissed her for the last time. He waited patiently with a disappointed face and he heard the boots motions move forward onto the kitchen floor. He waited for a scream or anything… but all he heard was 2 guns click ready for fire.

"Police! Come out with your hands up!" 2D sighed depressingly and clenched his eyes shut as he slowly put his little love's prison down on the ground and lifted his shaking hands up in the air. He surrendered. There was nothing else he could do.

-------

**Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, THE END. Bet cha didn't see that coming, yeah? WOOT! I'M FINISHED! YEAH YEAH YEAH YEA-YEAH!! CELEBRATION TIME! COME ON! –Has massive party with classic rock music- I AM THE CHAMPION, MY FRIENDS. AND I'LL KEEP ON FIGHTING TO THE END! –air guitar- I AM THE CHAMPION! WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! –does circle chanting thing with lighters swaying in the air with my fellow writers- NO TIME FOR JAMES BLUNT! 'COS WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS –guitar- … OF THE WORLD!! YWO! Whoa, talk about mellow dramatic. That was a little exaggerating but then again, this IS my first fan fic that I have finished. WITHOUT WRITING EVERYTHING FIRST AND THEN PUTTING IT ON THE INTERNET. Ahh… happy days. So long everyone. I'll see you on the other side so au revoir!**

**  
-------**


End file.
